


Netflix and Chill

by hetro_elasticgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is so oblivious, Kinda, Oneshot, SuperCorp, This started out as fluff, and lenas so gay, got slightly sidetracked but oh well, honestly i wrote this at like 3am so its probs a mess, kara/lena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetro_elasticgirl/pseuds/hetro_elasticgirl
Summary: There was a misunderstanding on both sides as to what 'Netflix and Chill' means...





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in a while so this was trying to get back into things sort of?? i might make it into a series of oneshots of all goes well but idk

Kara Danvers unlocked the door to her National City apartment, and wasted no time in making her way to the couch. She’d spent all day chasing leads for a human interest piece Snapper had assigned her, and despite her having superpowers and whatnot, she was still exhausted from all the work. Put saving lives into the mix, she was lucky she hadn’t already passed out in the elevator.

She pulled a fuzzy blanket up to her neck and began to fall asleep, when she heard her phone buzz on her coffee table. The notification showed a message from Lena Luthor.

 

Lena *heart eyes emoji*: So I’m guessing that one Catco reporter was out all day, and forgot our dinner plans for tonight?

 

Kara cursed under her breath, with memories of making plans for dinner rushing back to her. She typed furiously on the keyboard, almost every second word saying ‘sorry’, before hitting send.

On the other side of National City, in a restaurant that most people wouldn’t go to if they felt like paying their rent for the month, Lena Luthor looked at her phone’s screen and smiled at the response her favourite reporter had sent.

 

Kara *puppy dog*: Oh god I’m so sorry Lena, Snapper had me running about all day and it was just super busy I’m so sorry I completely forgot oh god I’m such a bad friend I’m so sorry you’re not too upset at me are you?

 

Lena chuckled as she typed her reply, noticing the (possibly) unintentional ‘super’ pun she’d just read.

 

Lena Luthor: For such a talented reporter, I would have thought you’d have known more words than ‘sorry’ to meet your quota ;) <3

 

Kara laughed in relief reading Lena’s message, the playful tone and the heart emoji showing that Lena wasn’t mad or upset in anyway. That didn’t make Kara feel less guilty about forgetting their (totally platonic and friendly) date, but she was able to relax more knowing that things wouldn’t be awkward the next time they saw each other (if Kara didn’t forget that date too). 

The two women texted back and forth for a while, Kara still apologising profusely for her forgetfulness, and Lena still refusing to acknowledge any wrongdoing Kara may have done. 

Between texts, Kara got ready to settle in for the night, since Lena was on her way back to her apartment and Kara wasn’t planning on going out. She changed into her button-down pizza pyjamas, put on her fuzzy socks, and ate reheated leftovers on her couch, browsing the selection that Netflix had to offer. 

Although she was extremely exhausted, Kara had been looking forward to seeing Lena. They’d both been so busy with their jobs lately, they hadn’t really seen each other in a while. Skimming through the rom-com section of Netflix, Kara texted Lena once again.

 

Kara Danvers: Hey, I just had an idea! Wanna Netflix and chill? I miss you <\3

 

In the back of her car, Lena chocked on her drink reading the message. 

Surely, Kara had to know what that meant. After all, she did have a twitter account (Lena may or may not stalk it every now and again), and she was pretty young. Even Kara Danvers, the human embodiment of sunshine, knows what ‘Netflix and chill’ means.

Lena always had a tiny crush on Kara, although she never admitted it because Kara had been dating some guy. But he’d been gone for months now, enough time for Kara to move on. And it wasn’t like Kara hadn’t sent signals that she may have fancied Lena. No straight girl tucked her shirt in that much, or got so excited whenever her sister would tell her cute stories about her and her girlfriend. No, Kara defiantly had to like Lena, at least a little bit. So surely ‘Netflix and chill’ meant… well, Netflix and chill. 

Lena stared at the conversation for a minute, before deciding to jump headfirst into the situation.

 

Lena Luthor: Sure thing, let me head home and change into something more comfortable ;)

 

Lena’s heart pounded as she thought about what she’d just agreed to. Finally, her months of subtle flirting and ‘friend’ dates had payed off, and Kara felt the same way that Lena felt. She looked up from phone to her driver.

‘When we get to my place, can you please keep the car running? I’ve just got to change and then I’ll be heading back out again.’

‘Certainty, Ms Luthor.’ The driver said, making eye contact with Lena in the rear view mirror.

Lena’s mind raced. What would she wear? What would Kara be wearing? Would she be staying the night? What was Kara expecting? What was she expecting? Lena thought about every possible scenario she could encounter tonight, and what that would mean for her and Kara’s friendship.

The car pulled up in front of Lena’s apartment building, and was left running just as she’d requested. 

The elevator was painfully slow to reach Lena’s penthouse apartment, giving Lena more time to think about her immediate future. The doors opened, and Lena unlocked the entrance to her home. She threw her bag on the kitchen counter, and headed directly to her wardrobe. 

She looked around, debating her outfit choices. Nothing she owned really said I’m probably maybe going to get together with my best friend tonight. Which was unfortunate, because that was an outfit she could really use right about now. 

Lena finally decided on an outfit, hoping that Kara would appreciate it when the time came. She put on a long coat, and hurried back downstairs to the car still waiting for her.

 

Kara heard her phone buzz again. Another message from Lena lit up the screen.

 

Lena *heart eyes*: Sorry that took a while, I’m on my way now. Did you want me to bring anything?

Kara Danvers: Just you and your wonderful self <3

Lena *heart eyes*: As you wish ;)

Kara smiled and put her phone down. Lena was such a good friend to her. Not only was she not mad that Kara had stood her up, but she was coming over to spend time with her watching cheesy rom-coms. Kara had always wanted a best friend like this. Alex was great, and Kara loved her more than anything, but it’s nice to have friends outside of her family circle, even though Lena was basically her family now.

Kara and Lena still messaged back and forth, until Lena finally sent the ‘I’m outside, be up soon’ text. Kara’s face lit up, and made her way to the door when she heard a knock.

Lena’s heart pounded. This is it, this is about to happen. She stood in the doorway, listening to the feint sound of Kara’s footsteps getting closer. When Kara opened the door, Lena’s heart dropped. 

Not only was Kara not in… the attire Lena was wearing under her coat, but she was wearing matching pizza pyjamas. Of course the human golden retriever didn’t mean Netflix and chill in the way most people understand it. Kara really did legitimately just want to watch movies, like the innocent little dork she was. 

Lena, for the first time in her life, had no thoughts running through her mind. The amount of panic she was feeling made her completely numb. Oh god, I’ve really read this situation wrong.

‘Lena! I’m so sorry I forgot about dinner, but I’m so happy you’re here! Have you seen The Proposal? It’s about a hard exteriored black haired boss who falls in love with her geeky blonde employee. Can you imagine?’ Kara rambled on, her usual bubbly self, unware of Lena’s current state.

‘Yeah, imagine that.’ Lena laughed awkwardly, still standing in the doorway.

The two of them moved into the living room, where dishes of Kara’s finished meal lay on the coffee table, and the fuzzy blanket lay crumpled at the end of the couch.

‘Hey Lena, I love that coat, but it’s warm in here, especially with the blanket on. Are you wearing pyjamas under that? Did you want to take it off?’ Kara asked, the intention as innocent and unassuming as the girl asking.

Lena’s heart stopped.

‘Well I mean… I-I guess what I’m wearing you could wear to bed, if you wanted too…’ She trailed off, trying but failing to play it cool.

Kara didn’t notice Lena’s vague answer, and flopped into the couch.

‘I have some sushi pyjamas somewhere if you want to wear them, unless you bought a bag with your own pyjamas along with your clothes for tomorrow and stuff.’

Lena stopped being panicked for half a second, and raised an eyebrow at Kara.

‘Clothes for tomorrow?’

Kara looked up at Lena, who was still standing in front of the sofa.

‘Well yeah silly, we’re having sleepover! That’s what Netflix and chill means, duh.’

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Kara really was the single most oblivious person she’d ever met. She stared at the blonde girl in front of her, lost for words. 

‘Uh, Kara, I don’t want to be the one that breaks this to you, since it’s extremely cute that you don’t know, but umm… That’s not what Netflix and chill means sweetie.’ Lena said, somewhere between amused and concerned.

Kara looked up in confusion. 

‘But, what else would it mean? No one comes to watch Netflix for one movie then leaves, it’s gotta be a sleepover!’ Kara asked, her blue eyes shining in the light.

Lena debated whether or not to tell Kara. On one hand, this girl can’t keep living in this world not knowing what Netflix and chill means, but on the other hand, it was so adorable that Lena would feel genuinely cruel breaking Kara’s innocence on the subject.

‘Well, I mean, it kind of is a sleepover, I-I guess, just not… a pizza pyjama sleepover.’ Lena hinted, hoping Kara would catch on.  
‘I told you, I have sushi pyjamas somewhere, if that’s more appropriate.’ Kara responded, her smile still wide on her face.

Lena closed her eyes, sighed, and continued.

‘No, I mean that… it’s kind of a… no pyjamas kind of sleepover.’

Kara still looked just as confused, and oblivious as ever.

‘What kind of sleepover wouldn’t have pyjamas? It’d be uncomfortable to sleep in clothes, plus it’d be so sweaty and stuff, it just doesn’t sound fun.’

Lena rubbed her temples, not knowing how a person could be so blind so such an obvious answer.

‘When people Netflix and chill, they wear, uh…’ Lena trailed off, before removing her coat. ‘This.’

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise at Lena in front of her.

Lena had on lacy black underwear with a matching bra, and nothing else. It was obviously expensive, like everything Lena owned, and it showed. Much of the material was see through, with patterns being created with less sheer fabric. 

Kara gawked at Lena, unsure of where to look or what to say.

The both of them stood in position, frozen, both of them blushing bright red. Finally, it was Kara that broke the silence.

‘…Oh. The memes make more sense now…’ Kara said shyly.

Lena stood there in disbelief.

‘That’s what you say in all this? God, you’re such a dork Kara.’ Lena laughed, looking at an embarrassed Kara on the couch.

‘Well, what would you say, Lena?’ Kara asked, blue eyes standing out against her red cheeks.

‘If I’m being truthful, I’d ask if you were wearing something similar, but given this whole… situation, plus your pizza pyjamas and fuzzy socks, I’m going to assume that’s not the case.’

Lena sat down next to Kara, feeling light headed from embarrassment. 

Kara looked down, turning an even deeper shade of red, before turning to Lena.

‘If you were to assume that, you may not be… totally correct.’ Kara mumbled, burying her head into a pillow in shame.

Lena looked at Kara, even more surprised than Kara had been a moment ago. Out of everything that had come out of tonight, this may have been the most surprising. After all, how did Kara even know about the existence of lingerie, let alone own any?

‘Why do you have that on Kara? I know why I do, but you’ve got no excuse Miss Danvers.’

Kara gave a small, exaggerated groan into the pillow, for comedic purposes, before lifting her head for air.

‘It… was laundry day, and… I had nothing else…’ She answered, her cheeks the darkest shade of red that Lena had ever seen in a person.

Lena laughed, before raising an eyebrow.

‘Well, given that we’ve both clearly misread the situation here, I say it’s only fair that we both have to sit here in our underwear and think about what we’ve done.’ Lena proposed, a smirk appearing in her face. She hoped Kara would see the funny side of it, rather than just thinking that Lena was hitting on her (even though she totally was).

Kara laughed, mimicking Lena’s smirk.

‘Okaaaaay, but next sleepover you have to wear the sushi pyjamas.’

Lena groaned, but agreed.

Kara unbuttoned her pyjama shirt, looking mildly embarrassed.

‘This is a friendly thing to do yeah, just what normal sleepovers are like, right?’ she asked jokingly.

Lena leaned over, a placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek, making sure that lipstick stayed on Kara’s skin after she pulled away.

‘Totally, just gals being pals, nothing else going on here.’ Lena winked at Kara.

Kara giggled, undoing the string on her pants.

‘Hey, that’s what Maggie says to Alex!’


End file.
